


Just a manly hug

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack and Mac wait for a medevac.





	Just a manly hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/gifts).



> This ficlet was written as a Fandom stocking filler for Jena

‘Everything is going to be OK, Jack. Help is on its way, we just have to wait, OK? You still with me Jack?

Jack doesn´t say anything but Mac can feel from the tension in his body that he is still conscious. He can´t believe they walked into this trap, it was his fault. Jack told him to be cautious, but he was sure he saw a bomb and he ran in without thinking, separating from each other, making them an easy target.

He got away relatively unharmed, but Jack got hit on the head pretty good, before they managed to get away. He managed to get Jack out of the building and he is fairly sure they are relatively safe here. He didn´t lost or smashed his phone this time, so he was able to contact exfil and tell them they weren´t going to make it and they needed a medevac. He was also able to stop most of the bleeding, but Jack has already lost a lot of blood. Rationally he knows that head wounds tend to bleed a lot, but Jack has been unconscious so he just hopes the medevac will be here quickly.

Jack starts to shift and bolts up in a sitting position, looking around frantically ‘Mac!’

‘I´m here Jack, I´m alright. You are the one that got hurt.’

‘Goddamn that hurts.’ Jack feels his head, but stops when Mac swats his hand away.

‘I can imagine. They are coming for us, I was able to contact Phoenix. We are alright. Rest.’

‘What happened?’

‘You got whack over the head, but you will be alright.’

Jack nods and leans back and it doesn´t take long before Neal notices his breathing evens out. Mac keeps watch, listening for sounds that their pursuers are closing in, but there is nothing. Suddenly Jack starts to shift.

Mac puts a hand on his arm, ‘Jack you are alright.’

Jack stares at him as if he is studying him and then suddenly grabs Mac and pulls him in a hug.

‘What are you doing Jack?’ Mac huffs, trying to extract himself from the fierce hug.

‘They are near, I can hear them but I will keep you safe. Just stay still.’ Jack whispers.

‘Jack? Jack? Come on big guy, snap out of it.’ Mac tries to get out of the hold, but Jack doesn´t seem to have any intention to let go, so Mac makes himself relax in the hold. Jack also lets up a bit but doesn´t completely let go.

‘I will take care of you Mac, just stay here with me and everything will be alright. Are you hurt?’

‘No Jack, I´m fine, I didn´t get hurt.’

‘They will come and get us Mac, I will keep us safe. That´s my job.’ Jack says proudly.

‘I know Jack and you are doing a great job. Thanks’

It is a bit awkward, the way Jack is holding him, but they have been in worse positions and as it seems to relax Jack, Mac is alright with it. He maneuvers himself so he can put his arms around Jack as well, feeling him relax. They will be alright, he will take care of his brother.


End file.
